1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hanger, and more particularly to a rotatably hanger especially for an ornamental object such as a flowerpot, which is capable of suspendedly hanging on a railing or other dwelling structures, for being selectively rotated to shown any and all lateral views of the ornament object.
2. Description of Related Arts
Wind, vibrations, or some other forces can easily dislodge traditional containers for plants consisting of flowerpots or other display objects for ornamental purpose. As a result, flowerpots and the like are unsuited for placement on balcony railings or other building structures. Various proposals have been made for holding and supporting flowerpots and ornamental objects upon building structures involving modifying a window box or attachment to complicated mounting devices, brackets, or holders. Significant problems with these proposals are that they may causes difficulties to accomplish that the mounting devices are hard to install, that such devices are designed to be mounted on structures having only a certain thickness, that the mounting devices may not be placed on the corner of certain building structures, that the mounting devices are permanently affixed to the structure, that the mounting devices are unaesthetically pleasing, and that the mounting devices are expensive and difficult to manufacture.
Moreover, when the flowerpot or the ornamental object is permanently affixed on the building structure, only one view of the flowerpot or the ornamental object can be shown at one position. For a plant in the flowerpot at a fixed position, only a portion of the plant can face life-sustaining sunlight. Even though a flower when supported by a flexible holder can be rotated by twisting a flexible holder, the flexible holder may not keep the balance of the flowerpot and the flower may easily fall down.
For homes and other public places such as restaurants and shops, flowerpots for indoor plants or houseplants may be placed on the floor or carpet for providing an aesthetic atmosphere and pleasant environment. However, since the plant with soil is contained in the flowerpot, a spoiled or dirty mark of the flowerpot will remain on the carpet or the floor and will become hard to eliminate. Furthermore, the flowerpot or the ornamental object or array of ornamental objects placed on a rigid stand on floor would take up floor space that can be used for better purposes, especially when a building is most likely valued by its square footage.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable hanger wherein a base plate thereof is adapted to be selectively rotated for showing any and all lateral views of a flowerpot or an ornamental object held by the hanger.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable hanger wherein a flowerpot is adapted to be rotatably supported thereon for obtaining optimum sunlight for growth and life sustaining of a plant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable hanger which is adapted for suspendedly hanging on a railing or other building structures such that there is no need to alter any railing or building structure in order to support the flowerpot or ornamental object. Thus, the rotatable hanger can save floor space as the flowerpot or ornamental object is hanging on the building structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable hanger wherein the height of the hanger can be horizontally adjusted according to the size of the flowerpot or ornamental object or in accordance with the need of a user.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a rotatable hanger adapted for suspendedly hanging on a building structure, wherein the rotatable hanger comprises a hanging means and a supporting means rotatably attached to the hanging means in such a manner that an ornamental object such as flowerpot is adapted to be securely supported on the supporting means and axially rotated 360 degrees so as to selectively show all the lateral views. The supporting means comprises a top plate rotatably connected to the hanging means, a base plate for supporting the ornamental object, and a pair of adjustable belts connecting the top plate to the base plate.